Best Moments
by SunshineandDaises
Summary: Another Lily and James get together story. Lily has an epiphany after a near death experiance. Oneshot. Reviews please! Constructive criticism welcome.


Best moments

Lilys POV

How dare he? I thought. How DARE he!

"James Potter is a git. He is arrogant and selfish and-"

"Stop! Lily you are being ridiculous!" my best friend Alice yells at me

"Ridiculous? He cursed Sev!" I yell, turning around to face her. My breathing fast and shallow, my hands shaking. I feel like I will explode. Some first years that are also in the corridor wisely back away.

"He's not a git, at least not anymore" She states in a tone that's supposed to calm me. "And I would hardly call him selfish; I mean I heard he helps Peter out a lot with his homework all the time. And arrogant….okay maybe a little, but in a charming way, not in an I-want-to-slap-you way. Confidence is good, right?"

I glare at Alice. "You were there! We were all just eating breakfast in the great hall as usual and then Sev said one thing and bam! Potter curses him!"

"Wow, you sure can twist shit can't you Lily? Stop holding onto the past! James has never been anything but nice to you and puts up with your constant rejections, and Severus? Well he just hangs around all his death eater friends and plots the destruction of all muggle borns which includes you by the way! You haven't been friends in _years. _He does dark magic Lily, he hurts people! James doesn't do that! And Severus didn't just say one thing as you claim. He called Sirius an unlovable bastard! You know how Sirius's family is like… that had to have hurt"

In the back of my head I know she is right, Alice is most always right but I'm not ready to admit that so instead I sneer

"If you love James so much why don't you just marry him?"

Okay, not the best comeback, but hey I'm upset here people! Alice shoots me an annoyed look and walks away back towards the great hall to finish her breakfast.

I still have some time before class so I decide to take a nice calming walk by the lake. It's beginning to rain and when I reach the lake I hear some thunder.

Ignoring the pesky voice inside my head telling me to go inside I climb on top of the giant moss covered rock that hangs out over the lake kind of like a cliff. Why do I let him bother me so much? This is the start of our seventh year! Shouldn't he act like a grown up by now? And okay, maybe it's a little sweet that he still has the excitement of a little kid...his goofy smile is kinda cute.

No! I did not just think that! Bad Lily! He is not cute! He is evil, pure evil! Why can't he just leave Sev alone? Actually, why can't he just leave me alone? He's constantly asking me out, he drives away any other guys who are interested, and is always staring at me. He's stalking me! How creepy is that?

It's raining harder now, and it's probably time for me to get to class. I stand up to leave and crack! That's the sound of my head makes as it hits the rock after I slip on the wet moss.

Pain radiates through me, I should probably go to the hospital wing…colorful dots are appearing in front of my eyes… and splash, what was that sound? I can't breathe? I'm chocking! I can't think straight…

There's a bright light. Oh my god I'm dead! I don't want to be dead! There's so much I wanted to do. I wanted to get married, start a family, maybe even make up with Petunia... And then I hear a familiar voice

"Hush now she's waking up! Hello dear, you gave us a good scare! But you fine now so don't worry" I never thought I could be this happy to hear Madam Pomfreys voice!

"What happened?" I croak, surprised at how groggy my voice sounds.

"Well from what I gathered you fell and hit your head on a rock then stumbled into the lake and nearly drowned. If your friend here hadn't pulled you out" she says gesturing to Alice "then you would be dead."

I grin at Alice "I guess I owe you one huh?" she grins back, although I notice she is a bit pale, and nods. "I'm fine" I say reassuringly "in fact I have something to tell you, well James really" I start but Madam Pomfrey interrupts me and tells Alice to get back to class.

She won't let me leave the hospital wing; she wants to keep me overnight for observation. I try to protest but she won't listen. What is wrong with that woman? I have to tell James something!

I wait until she falls asleep to sneak out. Don't be so surprised! I may be head girl but that doesn't mean I won't bend a few rules here and there.

Anyway sneaking out isn't that hard but I run into Peeves along the way and have to hide out in an empty classroom for an hour so by the time I get to the Gryffindor common room it's after midnight.

Careful not to make any noise I go to the heads room, James's door is right across from mine and I carefully ease it open. He looks so cute when he's asleep; I love how his hair falls into his eyes. He's shirtless. Yum.

I can't bring myself to wake him and I can't bring myself to leave so instead I pick up one of his shirts he has lying on the ground and put it on. It smells so good, just like him. I crawl into bed with him, and snuggle closer. How could I have not noticed how good he smells?

He really is beautiful. That's the last thing I think of as I drift off to sleep, my arms wrapped around him.

James POV

I awake to the sensation of something pressing on me, something warm and alive. My sleepy mind seemed to register this was out of the ordinary so I open my eyes and realize that I'm tangled up with a sleeping Lily Evans.

Lily Evans is in my bed, and she's wearing my shirt. The girl of my dreams, the girl that claims to hate me, is in my bed. Wearing my shirt. The girl I want to marry and have a million messy haired green eyed kids with is in my bed. LILY EVANS IS IN MY BED!

I don't question this, I probably should, but if this is a dream or a hallucination I don't care. Instead I grab her and pull her closer.

BAM! My door bursts open. I never thought I would be unhappy to see my best mates face.

"James you are never gonna believe-" Sirius began but froze as he surveyed the scene before him, Lily in my shirt, me without one, and very little space in between us. And oh, were in my bed. Maybe it was the fact that Lily had woken up and her face now matched her hair, or that Sirius looked like a goldfish, his eyes looking like they would pop out his head any minute now, his mouth hanging open. But whatever it was it brought me back to reality.

No one said anything for about a minute, then Sirius let out a bark of a laugh

"I have got to hear this! How did you two kids get together?" grinning like an idiot he sits down in a chair by the foot of the bed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I had the chance Lily interrupted

"Me and James love each other" What? All I can do is stare at her; Sirius apparently has the same problem.

"And how exactly did you come to this conclusion? I mean, yesterday you hated him and now…. James tell me you did not give her a love potion or something! That—"

"I didn't! I don't know why she's saying what she's saying!" Shocking me, Lily begins to cry.

"You don't love me?" sobs Lily. Literally sobbing she gets up and starts searching for her clothes

"Lily wait!" getting out of bed to go to her Sirius stops me

"What did you do to her?" anger lacing Sirius's voice as he continues "I know I complain about her a lot for being so annoying but she's a good person and at the end of the day, she's my friend so whatever spell you put on her take it off. Now."

He's a good four inches taller than me and with his eyes blazing with anger he's making his "family" look like a bunch of bunny rabbits with the way he's glaring at me.

"Dude calm down-"stumbling backwards from the fist that suddenly slammed into the side of my face I stare at Sirius in shock. Lily has stopped looking for her clothes and is now hovering over me looking concerned.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! You put some spell on her or something! And slept with her! That's rape James so don't you tell me to calm down! You say you love her! How could you do that to anyone but especially someone you claim to love is beyond me. Fuck you James, you're not who I thought you were." And with that he turns to leave.

"Sirius! He didn't rape me! I'm not under a spell and James didn't do anything!" Lily pleads grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet. "Thank you though…" she adds softly

Sirius's eyes soften and he grabs her arm gently

"Let's go to the hospital wing huh? Everything will be okay" His voice soothing.

"I didn't rape her. You know me better than that." My voice is calm and steely. Me and him stare at each other for a minute then he nods and sits back down and motions with his hand for me to explain. I throw Lily a desperate look, silently begging her to clear everything up.

"well you see, I went to the lake to think and I was on the rock and then I fell and then I fell again into the lake and then I realized I love James so I went to tell him but he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him and so I err… thought I'd just stay and talk to him in the morning." She said all of this really fast. I don't know if my heads pounding from being so confused or from Sirius's punch.

She smiles nervously

"Sirius is right you need to go to the hospital wing" After much protesting me and Sirius half carry half drag her to the hospital wing, passing a very confused Peter and Remus.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I yell while trying to keep a struggling Lily still, that girl is a lot stronger than she looks. She looks so tiny and slender, her eyes enchant me, and I don't want to repeat my thoughts on other parts of her body.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asks

"Lily's sick" is Sirius's reply

Nodding I add, "She thinks she loves me"

Madam Pomfreys face goes from worried to amused

"Is that bad? If I remember right you did fill her entire dorm with lilies last year, have your feelings changed?"

I don't miss the downcast expression on Lily's face

"They haven't" I reply earning me a brilliant smile from Lily

"Please just figure out what wrong with her" I can't hide the pain in my voice and Lily wraps her arms around me. She's so beautiful and sexy, I love the way she looks in my clothes. A sudden urge to take her away from Madam Pomfrey races through me. I could keep Lily with me forever, I'd treat her right, we really are perfect together, we always have been. But she doesn't know that and I can't keep her. That wouldn't be fair to her. So even though it kills me I detangle myself from her and gently push her towards the nurse.

Madam Pomfrey tells us to wait outside in the corridor while she checks for any magical interference that Lily may be under.

"I'm sorry James, but I guess somehow I've come to think of Lily as a sister and when I thought that you…I snapped. I should have known that you would never do that, but it's our final year here and I know that you have been even more desperate than usual to make her fall for you and I dunno I just thought maybe you…..I really am sorry James" Sirius apologizes and I feel a rush of affection for him

"Dude, I love Lily and I love you for looking out for her. You're my brother man" We share a manly hug before he heads off to class but I decide to stay behind and wait for Lily.

About an hour later she comes out with madam Pomfrey by her side.

"She's completely in charge of her actions, I'll leave you two to talk" She sends me a smile before returning to the hospital wing.

Lily's fidgeting and seems embarrassed to look at me. I can't let myself believe this. I've taken every rejection she's doled out but I don't think I can handle her telling me this was just some prank. Unless she means it when she said she loves me. Hope rises in my chest. I love her more than anything, if she loves me too, I swear to god that I'll do everything in my power to always make sure she's happy.

"I almost died yesterday" she blurts out. "You know how people always say that when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes? Well its true, every moment, every memory, I saw it all. And I realized, no matter how much you make me mad, no matter how much you make me want to hate you, I don't. I've never hated you, I never could hate you. You make me laugh; you make me feel things that I didn't know I could feel. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. You make me free. My memories with you are the best memories I have. Every moment I had with you were the best moments. I love you James." She presses her lips against mine, and if I didn't know before I do now. I never want to leave her.

"You really mean it? This isn't a joke?"

"I really mean it" her answer makes me grin and say

"Baby I promise you, stick with me, and I'll give you a lot of best moments okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you" I say

"I love you" she says

I wouldn't trade this for anything; I wouldn't trade her for anything, no matter what.


End file.
